smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 8
When the Smurfs returned to their cottage, their worst fears had been realized. The Queen had succeeded in killing the lovely Snow White. They took her body upstairs to the bedroom, laid her across three beds, and lit two candles: one on each side of the bed. Each Smurf then stood in a spot around the bed overlooking her body; some were on their knees at the end of the bed. There was complete silence as each Smurf had tears running down their face. Even Grumpy couldn't contain his grief as he buried his head into his hands and started sobbing loudly. Dopey was the next to start sobbing loudly as Doc comforted him. ... Just then, Poet walked onto the stage, and was greeted by an audience of crying Smurfs. He himself had tears flowing down his face. Poet blew his nose before he spoke. "...so smurfy, even in death, that the Smurfs could not smurf it in their hearts to bury her...," Poet said. As he was speaking on stage, Smurfette was preparing to lie down in the glass coffin that was made for the upcoming scene. "I don't like being smurfed in close spaces," she said. "Don't worry, Smurfette," Handy said. "I smurfed a few air holes in the glass so you can breathe, and besides the lid won't be on for long." Before she lay down, Smurfette could see Grouchy was still crying. "Don't worry, Grouchy, it's only a play," Smurfette said as she comforted him. "I know it's only a play, but it felt real to me. I just hope you don't smurf away from us anytime soon," Grouchy said, sounding upset. "That won't smurf for many years to smurf, Grouchy," Smurfette said as she put her arm around him and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. Grouchy turned to face her and just managed to pull a smile. "...they smurfed a coffin of glass and gold, and kept eternal vigil at her side...," Poet continued. "Okay, Smurfs, into positions," Handy said, and the Smurfs got into their positions for the upcoming scene. Smurfette laid down in the coffin as the glass lid was pulled over. "...the prince, who had smurfed far and wide, heard of the Smurfette who smurfed in the glass coffin," Poet said, finishing his intro. Just then Hero's voice could be heard, as the next scene had begun. ... "One song, I smurf but one song, one song, only for you," the prince sang as the Smurfs along with the forest animals laid flowers at the base of Snow White's coffin, before Doc and Happy slowly removed the glass lid and Grumpy placed his flowers on Snow White's hands. They then knelt down before the coffin as a ray of sunlight beamed through the trees and focused on where Snow White laid. The prince had arrived and seen the ceremony that took place. "One song, my heart keeps smurfing, of one love, only for you," the prince sang as he headed down the path and eventually seen Snow White resting on the coffin. The Smurfs watched him as he slowly walked to her side, bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips and then knelt down. The Smurfs then knelt down as well and closed their eyes. Just then, Snow White's eyes began to open and she slowly started to sit up. The Sleeping Death spell was broken. The Smurfs looked up and could not believe what they were seeing: the princess was alive once again. The prince looked up and seen Snow White was alive; he could not believe what he was seeing. He then swept Snow White into his arms and headed towards his trusty frog. The Smurfs jumped around in cheer as the princess was alive once more. As they were heading towards the prince's frog, Snow White decided to kiss goodbye to all her Smurf friends, starting with Bashful, then Grumpy who responded with a kiss of his own. Doc, Happy, and Sneezy were next up for a goodbye kiss, and finally Dopey stood up for his kiss. He again tried for a kiss on the lips. "Oh, Dopey," Snow White said as she kissed him on the cheek and was put onto the prince's frog. "Goodbye," Snow White said as the prince led her and the frog out of the forest and out into the sunset. End of Performance Soon all the actors appeared on stage and bowed before the audience, who clapped and cheered. Papa Smurf and another Smurf came onto the stage holding bouquets of flowers and gave each one to Smurfette, Wonder, Nanny, and Sassette. "Let's smurf our appreciation to our actors, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said as all the Smurfs in the audience clapped and cheered to show their appreciation. "Let's smurf drinks at Nikolai's bar to celebrate," Wonder said. "Yeah! I'm thirsty," Smurfette said. "But first we need to change," Snappy said, scratching his neck. "This costume's smurfing me a rash." Later, all the Smurfs were at Nikolai's bar, talking about Poet's play and how much of a success it was. Smurfette was talking to Hero and Wonder about it before Sassette came over to them. "There's our little star," Smurfette said. She soon noticed that Sassette didn't look too happy. "What's wrong, Sassette?" Wonder asked. "The part of the play with Smurfette's funeral... it really smurfed me. It made me think of what would happen if you really ''did smurf away," Sassette said. "Don't worry, my little Sassette, that won't smurf for many years to smurf," Smurfette said. "Smurfette's right, Sassette," Hero said. "Let's not smurf about things like this and only smurf one day at a time." "You seem to smurf an answer for just about anything, Hero," Sassette said. "Well, this smurf is only speaking from the heart," Hero said. "Anyway, let's just enjoy our drinks after smurfing through a really tough performance." "I can drink to that!" Wonder said, as they all shared a laugh and went on with the celebrations. '''THE END' Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs chapters